Combien je t'aime
by Piitchoun
Summary: Nous sommes à l'aube de la bataille finale. Lucius est au Manoir Malefoy, rempli de mangemorts, dans son bureau. Il est seul. Devant la cheminée, il écrit. Écrit quoi ? Vous le verrez en lisant la suite… (OS)


Combien je t'aime

**Coucou ! Alors hier, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir à cause d'un fichu SMS qui m'avait réveillée, et j'ai eu cette idée d'OS. J'aurais pu en faire une fic mais j'ai pas le temps (j'écris en parallèle une autre fic « Les Malefoy chez les moldus ») alors un OS ça suffira non ?**

**Disclamer : Les persos à JKR et l'histoire à moi !**

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : Lucius Malefoy / Narcissa Malefoy**

**Résumé : Nous sommes à l'aube de la bataille finale. Lucius est au Manoir Malefoy, rempli de mangemorts, dans son bureau. Il est seul. Devant la cheminée, il écrit. Écrit quoi ? Vous le verrez en lisant la suite…**

_Narcissa,_

_Dans quelques heures, nous serons à Poudlard. La Bataille finale. Enfin. Après celle-ci, je serai soit mort, soit à Azkaban, soit presque maître du monde. Je préfèrerais être mort._

_Ma Cissa, mon amour, pardonne moi, je t'en prie. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix, je n'en ai d'ailleurs fait que rarement, mais celui que je ne regretterai jamais a été de t'épouser. Nous étions jeunes, n'est ce pas ? Jeunes, beaux, insouciants… Tu es toujours belle ma chérie. La plus belle de toutes. Je me suis engagé dans cette guerre pour te protéger tu sais. En vérité, qu'en ai-je à faire du sang ? Les autres ne m'intéressent pas. Seulement toi. Toi, tu es mon centre du monde. Mais je suis rentré au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres car il m'a menacé de te tuer sinon. Et je tenais encore trop à la vie de ce temps là. Tu te demandes le rapport entre ces deux phrases ? Amour, je n'aurais pu vivre sans toi. Je serai mort. Et je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas encore. Alors je t'ai sacrifiée. Parfois, je pense que tu aurais été plus heureuse. Au paradis. Si pure, si belle._

_Narcissa, ma chérie, tu es toujours belle, mais tu n'es plus pure. Par ma faute, encore. Je t'ai salie. Je t'ai brisée. J'ai éteint cette lumière que tu diffusais. Pire, je l'ai fait consciemment. Pourquoi ? Par jalousie. Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre homme que moi te voit, te touche, te respire, oserai-je dire t'aime ?_

_Je t'ai trompée bien des fois. Des dizaines, peut-être des centaines. Mais c'est que j'avais honte d'être face à toi. Toujours digne, grande, telle une statue de glace. Tu ne m'aurais pas refusé. Jamais. J'étais ton époux, et avais tout droit sur toi. Est-ce pour cela que je t'ai parfois frappée ? Pour me rassurer ? Me prouver que je n'étais pas que le misérable sbire de Voldemort ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Mais tu te relevais toujours, fière, essuyant le sang qui perlait à tes lèvres. Lèvres que j'avais tant envie d'embrasser, de colorer. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Parce que tu me connaissais. Tu savais quel monstre je pouvais être, quel monstre j'étais plutôt, et moi je voulais de l'amour. Tu m'aimais. Du moins au début. Mais plus maintenant, oh non, plus maintenant. J'ai tout gâché. Je suis alors voir des femmes qui ne m'aimaient pas d'amour, ça non, mais elles m'aimaient pour mon argent, ou mon pouvoir, ou mes relations, et cela me suffisait. Idiot que je suis ! Une semaine après notre mariage c'était fini. Notre relation passionnée, fusionnelle, était morte._

_Notre nuit de noces… J'y repense encore. C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je t'ai touchée proprement. La première aussi. Les autres, je m'en rappelle à peine. J'étais ivre. J'étais blessé. J'étais malheureux. Et après j'avais honte. Combien as-tu versé de larmes à cause de moi ? Dire que c'est pendant une de ces nuits affreuses que Drago a été conçu !_

_Mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi. Je suis un homme abject. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y a peu. Quand j'ai vu Drago refuser de tuer Dumbledore. Je l'ai puni pour cela. Cruellement. Et en le punissant, en le voyant souffrir, j'ai voulu me punir, moi. Je sais que c'est grâce à l'éducation que tu lui as dispensée qu'il est devenu qui il est. Un jeune homme beau, intelligent, poli, et, j'en suis persuadé, au bon cœur. Je me maudis de ne pas m'être assez occupé de lui mais en même temps en suis heureux : tu as eu un objet sur lequel reporter ton amour, un objectif de plus, je l'aurais mal éduqué, je le sais. Il serait devenu un être méprisable comme moi. Mais grâce à toi, il en est autrement._

_Narcissa, il faut que tu le saches : Tu es, et as toujours été, le soleil de mes jours et la lumière de mes nuits. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu au service de Voldemort, grâce à toi que j'ai supporté les blessures. C'est toi qui m'a soigné sinon avec tendresse, du moins avec douceur. Le plus grand regret que j'aurais de ma misérable vie est que tu n'aies jamais su que je t'aimais. Ah, si seulement tu savais combien je t'aime ! Amour, prends soin de toi, et tente de garder dans ton cœur un petit coin pour moi, sinon plein d'amour, du moins dépourvu de haine. _

_Je t'aimais, je t'aime, et toujours je t'aimerai._

Lucius déposa son stylo. Il relut une fois la lettre. Puis une deuxième fois. En reposant le papier sur la table, une unique larme roula sur sa joue, et brouilla les trois derniers mots. Il soupira. Se leva. Se rassit. Se leva de nouveau, les feuilles à la main. Il déambulait devant la cheminée, le poing se crispant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte sur sa précieuse lettre. Sur un coup de tête, il appela : « Pilly ! » L'elfe de maison arriva aussitôt.

« Vas donner ça à Maîtresse Malefoy.

- Oui Maître ! »

L'elfe s'apprêta à transplaner de nouveau, mais Lucius l'interrompit « Non, rend moi ça. Allez, va-t-en. » Il avait changé d'avis.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lucius, toujours devant l'âtre, lut une dernière fois l'unique témoignage de l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide, il jeta la lettre au feu.

Il resta longtemps à la regarder. Cette feuille paraissait ne pas vouloir se consumer. Mais une fois le dernier feuillet partit en cendres, Lucius se rassit à son bureau et posa sa tête sur son poing.

Et à ce moment-là, si Pilly n'était pas partie, elle aurait surpris un sanglot.

**Fin ! Un texte écrit très rapidement mais qui me trottait dans la tête. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Zoubiii !**

**Piitchoun**

**P.-S. : Je répondrais à vos reviews sur cet OS à la fin du prochain chapitre de ma fic « Les Malefoy chez les moldus ». Je suis désolée mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyens pour que je puisse vous répondre, et j'ai toujours pensé que c'était dommage que les reviews des OS restent sans réponse **** Vous aime fort !**


End file.
